This is a continuation of PCT/FR01/00700 filed Mar. 8, 2001, which claims benefit from French Application No. 00/03050 filed Mar. 9, 2000.
This invention relates to the field of creating walls or decorative columns, more specifically, this invention relates to interlocking blocks of the type to create walls or column.
Already known in the prior art are interlocking blocks comprising a male element intended to be introduced into a female element provided in another block positioned above or below it. A major drawback of this type of interlocking block is to not exhibit sufficient stability to allow creation of a column.
Another major drawback of this type of interlocking block is that it does not exhibit sufficient stability upon interlocking and, thus, requires application of a binding agent between the assembled blocks or reinforcement elements of the type comprising screws or pins. The finished product created in this manner is rigid and can not be dismantled or can only be dismantled with great difficulty.
Another drawback of this type of interlocking block is that it is not possible to insert a flat element between two blocks create, e.g., a shelf or a work surface or a base.
Also known in the prior art from U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,916 is an interlocking block, the major drawback of which is that it is designed to prevent dismantling of the unit after it has been finished. Thus, it does not allow creation of modular furniture which can be dismantled and the constitutive elements of which are interchangeable.
A modular construction unit includes an assembly of a multiplicity of interlocking blocks, at least one of the blocks including, on at least one male end, a male element adapted to be introduced partially and held in place in a concave female element provided in another one of said blocks.
The male element comprises at one end thereof, a first part having in section an essentially circular form of a selected diameter Z and a locking part having in section an essentially square form of larger section to create at longitudinal ends of the first part protruding planes S1 and S2, the length of sides of the square form being essentially equal to the diameter Z of the first part.
The female element has an opening having in section an essentially square form and creating a protruding plane P1, the length of sides of the square form being essentially equal to the diameter Z of the first part, as well as at least one cavity having a section larger than the section of the opening and creating a protruding plane P2. This arrangement enables rotation R of the protruding planes S1 and S2, respectively, on the protruding planes P1 and P2, or vice versa.